microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Scientopia
Preamble We, The Citizens of Scientopia, appoint these as the immovable columns of our nation to ensure our safety and dedication to the founding principles of our great nation. These laws, remaining in the peoples loyalties, remain as solid and immutable as our spirit and logic. Article 1: Basic Rights Equality Before The Law *All people of these great lands are completely equal before the law. *This is regardless of age, views, gender or race. Freedom of Expression *The expression of any opinions regarding any subject, via any media is completely protected by the constitution. *If these opinions are deemed as threatening or hatred inciting, the constitution will no longer protect them. *If any opinions expressed are deemed detrimental to reason, they may be muted. Freedom of Protest and Peaceful Congregation *All citizens of Scientopia have the right to both nonviolent and militant protest assuming that no force considered “Physically Detrimental” under the guidelines for protest is used. *Any petition incurring the signatures of 3 members of parliament and at least 75% of the citizen body will be instantly passed Freedom Of Movement *All citizens currently without outstanding criminal charges are free to travel within Scientopia Freedom Of Career and Occupation *Any person who can travel into Scientopia and who has the necessary qualifications may attain a license for work Freedom Of Education *All people of any age can attain base level qualifications at any Scientopian School Freedom Of Own Body Harm *All peoples have the right to partake in any practise that harms them, as long as it does not bring harm, directly or indirectly, to others. *This statement directly legalises all drugs that do not produce by-products that harm others. For details and reasons, see the Drugs proposition. Freedom Of Military Objection *All people are free to object direct military service *These people will be assigned jobs in times of conscription in either; medical; food production or Country supplement fields. For more details see Doctrine of War. Freedoms Of Citizenship *Any person who is endangered in their own country may seek asylum in Scientopia and they will be granted a work license. *Citizenships may be revoked in cases where have committed offenses in which the punishment in exile by sea Article 2: Scientopian Structure And Function Basic Structure *Scientopia is a meritocratic, benevolent-dictatorship weighted democracy hybrid, in as much as, while no leaders are elected (Benevolent Dictatorship) all passing laws are voted on, despite weighting of these votes (Weighted Democracy). This is to ensure that the nation is kept true to its values. *All Scientopia is ruled as a single jurisdiction. *An “Advocacy” may be formed by any citizen(s) at any time to act, during the passing of any proposition, to play the part of opposition and devil’s advocate. The Flag *The flag belongs to the people and as such, it is legal to do whatever you want with, assuming this doesn’t violate any other laws. *The flags design may not be altered from Old Scientos except in times of war when it is to be changed to Tempered Scientos. The Usage And Handling Of Power In Crisis *Scientopia is to remain in the hands of the government. It is never to be handed over to any organisations. *Only in times when, in battle, leaders are felled, may the power then be handed over to allies, to keep the war effort together Declaration of War *Declarations of war are only to be made by the Tsar. In periods of join Tsarhood, with both a Tsar Royalé and Tsar Negleé in existence, either may declare war. *They must be cleared by the GUM security council if they are not caused by a direct invasion of Scientopian land. *No declarations are to be made without proper aggression towards either Scientopia or her allies. Foreign Policy *List of Governments Scientopia is happy to ally with; Democracies of any sort; Monarchies and certain special unique government types, which will be voted on at the time. *All fascist states are enemies of Scientopia. *All Theocracies are enemies of Scientopia *All enemies are to be dealt with by either campaigns of Diplomacy, GUM action or, in cases of direct violation of our ideals or attacks on our allies, war. Law Creation Process *Proposition is drawn up by proposer *Proposition is presented to the Tsar *Tsar presents proposition to high government *Tsar, Supreme Overlord and all other members of high government vote. *If the motion is not carried, the Supreme overlord presents the proposition low government *Low government vote. *If the motion is not carried, the Proposition is presented to the citizens. *The citizens then vote. *If the motion is not carried, it is overturned and not passed. Speakers in The House of Speakers *Speakers must present ideas at Government meetings in the following manner: *The speaker prearranges a time slot for speech *Following this time slot, there will be a slot for discussion. *When it is any speakers turn to speak, they must stand, walk to the podium, and take the oath. The Oath (Hand on the constitution) I swear, I am here for the good of the people, to protect their liberties, to enhance their life quality or to defend their rights. I am not here for my own personal reasons. I am also here to protect logic, reason and truth. If I should be found to be here on personal matters, I can be held accountable for perjury. If I present arguments without evidence, they will be dismissed without evidence. All this is understand and adhere to. *After the speech, the speaker is then questioned on his/her speech *If the House agree what the speaker says is sensible, they will commission her/him to draft a proposition. If not, they reserve the right to mock him/her, not matter who they may be, before dismissing him/her. Succession to the Tsarship *The Tsar may handpick a successor *If the Tsar does not, and the time comes where the Tsar is unable to run the country, the succession to Tsarship should be followed. First, a test of wits in the form of a debate is in order. This will be scored by an impartial adjudicator. Then, a personality test, to see who adheres closest to the Tsar’s ideals. Finally, and interview will be given to the Tsar’s close family and friends. *In times of the Tsar having to temporarily leave the micronation, he will appoint an acting Tsar Royalé, and will then become the Tsar Negleé Swearing in of a New Tsar *The Tsar is to proceed to the inauguration chamber *They are to stand in front of the council *The advocal council member will then read out a statement from the soon to be Tsar, and then will read out anything incriminating that may have been found during his/her investigations of the next Tsar *The Tsar will then be presented with a copy of Michio Kaku’s Hyperspace, and the constitution. They will place their left hand on the book, and their right on the constitution. They will then read the inaugural oath. The Inaugural Oath I solemnly and truthfully swear, I will uphold the constitution and the pillars of Logic, Advancement and Success. I will continue to protect the people, the truth and the land. *The Tsar will then be sent to the post inaugural library, which will contain books on Science, existentialism, general knowledge and politics. *They shall remain in the library for 7 days, without human contact. They will also have a Television, a bed, and a fridge full of food. *After the 7 days, they will leave the library, and take the title of Tsar. Article 3: Enforcing of the Law People who are Responsible for Law Enforcement: *Internal Policing Agency *Any citizen who has attained a law enforcement license *Any member of high government Judicial System *First, after the crime is perpetrated, suspects will be hunted down. *Once each suspect has been brought in, they will be questioned while linked to a polygraph machine. *If they appear to be with holding information, they will be charged. More than one person can be charged and held at anyone time. *The process of attain who is guilty is then decided over five days, with five polygraph tests, and two Electroencephalographs. These tests are designed in such a way that a miscarriage of justice will have a probability of 0.0000000000625, equivalent 0.00000000625%, or 1 in 16 billion. *After the correct suspect has been discovered, they will be questioned to determine the charges and sentence The Administering of Punishment *Administering of punishment will fall to those who are appointed such duties as a job. Article 4: States of Defence Defence of the nation *A direct attack on the nation vindicates the use of any force necessary to free the land of Scientopia. *Any person who attacks the nation and harms its citizens will be held accountable to those people, they will be held at the people mercy, and any punishment they care to hand out will be held within the law. *All defence will fall with the army, and the army’s development should be to remove the troops, and hence the potential casualties on the Scientopian side of any war. Conclusion We are a united people, we stand together for what we believe and what we feel in our hearts is right. For truth, for logic, for advancement. These things have helped us to grow as a world and will bring us to the forefront of the world. Our compassion will highlight our efforts in this world, and our fiery hearts will guard us from the hatred and ignorance of the world. Scientopia should survive. Scientopia has survived. Scientopia will survive. Category:Constitutions of microstates that are no more